1. Field
At least some example embodiments relate to a method and apparatus that may extract a feature from an input image and that may be robust against a change in a pose.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, an importance of security has been increasing in various fields including, for example, banking, security, or technical information protection. Accordingly, an increasing number of security cameras have been installed. In addition, face recognition may be used in permission for access at an entrance or an exit of a building, or user authentication of a personal terminal.
Typically, face recognition may be performed based on a front face of a user. When a change in a pose taken by the user is substantial, for example, when the user faces another direction other than a front side, a normalization process of transforming a face of the user to the front face may be performed. Additionally, when a large distance exists between the user and a camera, a normalization process of transforming a size of a facial image to a size enabling face recognition may be performed. A feature extracted from a facial image transformed through the normalization process may be used to recognize the face of the user.